Annatastic
by Zeyah.Tigress
Summary: When their parents die in a fire, Anna and Jacob are all alone in this crazy world.Forced to live with Brianna's friend, Cody, life gets pretty weird. But living with six weird guys is only the beginning. Brianna signs up for a summer she'll never forget.
1. Introduction

Chapter 0, Introductions: Characters:

Name: Brianna

Appearance: Anna has black scene hair with purple and red streaks. She has bright green eyes.

Attitude: Not scene despite her haircut. She's very unique and can act kind of like a downer at times. Brianna chooses to be upset half the time, but she can be very fun to be around.

Age: 16

Friends, family, love, etc.: Friends: Cody, Gwen, Trent, Izzy, Owen, Bridgett, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Heather, And Lindsey

Family: Jacob

Love: Has a crush on Cody's brother, Xander, but won't admit it. Loves Duncan, likes Trent and Geoff a little.

Name: Xander

Appearance: Longish black hair, piercings on his lip and nose. Xander usually wears a skull necklace and a spiked bracelet.

Attitude: He's aggressive and mean to anyone he doesn't like. Xander is defiantly the criminal type.

Age: 17

Friends, Family, Love, etc.: Friends: Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Leshawna, Michael, and Jeremy

Family: Cody, sadly

Love: Crush on Anna and Gwen

Enemies: Hates Trent, Izzy, Owen, Heather, Geoff, and his brother Cody.


	2. Chapter 1, History and new beginnings

Chapter 1:

I woke up in shock, something was on my lap. I looked down to find Jacob, my four year-old little brother, lying down like a cat or something on top of me. He woke up and looked at me. "Anna." He said, yawning. "Xander is looking for you." I sighed and gently moved Jacob off of my lap. As much as I hated living in a house with six weird boys, it was my only option. My parents both died in a fire and no one in my family wanted me. There was no way I was going to a foster home! I'm sixteen, no one wants a teenager. So my little brother and I went to live with one of my friends, Cody. Cody tried to be cool, but he wasn't that good at it. Little did I know that he lived in a huge mansion with his brother and a ton of his friends. Cody's brother, Xander is a year older than us and he's Punk. He just loves picking on me, no one but me. But it's not like I can't fight back. I'm probably almost as strong as him. It's actually really fun to annoy him sometimes. I walked out of my room and found Xander waiting in the hall. "Hi Xandie." I said. "Don't call me that!" Xander yelled. "Whatever Xandra." I mumbled. Next thing I knew he was holding me by the feet out the window, we were on the fifth story. I just smiled and freed my feet easily. For a moment I fell a bit, and then I twisted around and grabbed onto the edge of the window and climbed in. Xander just stood there, grumbling to himself. "Jeez, someone has anger issues today." I mumbled. "I just wanted to tell you….." He began, then he walked away with clenched fists. "Whatever." Xander said aloud. He 'accidentally' ran into his brother as they passed in the hall. Cody fell to the ground. He got up and brushed himself off. "Hey Brianna." Cody said cheerily as he walked past me. "What's up?" He looked kind of embarrassed; I think it was because he had fallen over so easily when his brother ran into him. "Hey." I said curtly. Just then Jacob came out of my room. "Cody! Anna loves you! I found this picture of you with a heart around it!" He screamed. I shook my head. The picture Jacob had was from first grade, on the back I had written Cody and circled it with a heart. Cody turned around and grabbed the picture from Jacob's hand. Then he blushed too. "That was in kindergarten." I told him. His face was still a bright red. He handed me the picture, his hand shaking. I remembered was still in my pajamas. "I'm going to go change." I mumbled. I walked back in my room with the picture still in my hands. I set it down on my dresser and looked in the mirror. The purple and red streaks in my hair were harder to see than yesterday. I ran a brush through my hair quickly.

Soon I was dressed in my favorite midnight blue shirt and some shorts. I put a silver heart necklace around my neck, and then put lot of colored bangles on my wrists. I sighed as I saw a picture of my mom taped on my mirror. "Life sucks." I whispered. "Yes it does." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and gasped. It was Xander. He laughed and hit my arm. I hit him back. "You hit hard." Xander said. "Yea, but I can hit harder if you want." He pushed me and I pulled him down with me. Xander had landed on top of me, still laughing. I laughed with him for a second; the look on his face when I punched him the first time was priceless. He looked at me for a moment then got up. He held out his hand and I grabbed it and stood up. His eyes were sparkling like stars. I smiled. "I've never seen this side of you." Xander looked away, biting the piercing on his lip. I never noticed how he looked at me before now. He looked over and smiled his amazingly dreamy smile; he had only done that once since I was here, when he hung my bra on the flagpole. I was quite surprised he was actually smiling at me this time. I smiled back my amazing smile. But after that everything was back to normal. He hit me in the arm hard. "It's time for breakfast." Xander told me. "Don't tell anyone about this." I nodded. "Okay Lindsey." I said.

I started running down the stairs, there were four flights to be exact. I was extremely hungry. Jacob ran down on all fours. "I'm a puppy." He told me. "Jacob, stop. If you run like that you'll fall." I warned him. But of course he didn't listen. "No." He insisted. "I will not stop and I will not fall." I shook my head. Xander was in front of us. Jacob missed a step and rolled down the stairs toward me. I didn't notice. My little brother rolled past me and hit the wall at the bottom of the stairs. He whined and began to cry. "J! Are you alright?" I yelled down to him and ran to see if he was okay. "NO!" He wailed. "What hurts?" I asked, picking him up gently in my arms. "Everything!" Jacob screamed. Cody ran over. "What happened?" He asked me. "Jacob fell." Xander told him. "You okay?" Cody asked. "No." Jacob said sternly. He had stopped crying now. "You'll be all right." I told him. I set Jacob down on the ground and he crossed his arms. "Let's go." Cody said to me and Xander. "Breakfast is on the table. Jeremy, Michael and Kaleb ate already." I followed Cody down the last flight of stairs and into the kitchen. I smelled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "Something smells good." I heard Xander say. He got two plates and gave one to me. He put two pancake, five pieces of bacon and three eggs on his plate. That left me, Cody, and Jacob with only three pancakes six pieces of bacon and two eggs in all. I put a pancake and a piece of bacon on my plate. "I'm not that hungry." I told Cody. For some reason his nose was in my hair. "Your hair smells good." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Yea, it's called sweat." I told him. I hadn't showered in three days; I wasn't comfortable taking a shower with the boys in the house. He blushed again. Until now I hadn't realized he had some kind of gap between his front teeth, his mouth was open in a sort of frown. He blinked his green eyes at me strangely. This was getting creepy, I pushed Cody and he fell. "Ouch." He grumbled. Maybe Cody and his brother were going crazy. I mean,they lived alone in the woods with their friends and one girl. I'm probably the only girl they ever see. I need to get them out more...

Later that day I got out my laptop. "Summer Camp" I typed in the search box. If we went to school it would be almost the last week, but after I started living here I dropped out of school. I scrolled through the results till I came to an interesting looking one. "Total Drama Island." I clicked on it and waited for the page to load. I skimmed through the description till I came to a few words that made my eyes open wide. "The last contestant will receive $100,000." It said. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed. Cody, Michael, Kaleb, Xander, Jeremy and Jacob all ran into the room at once. "What?" Xander asked. He was holding an axe. "Come look at this." I told the boys, pointing to the computer screen. They all rushed over and read it. "Sign me up!" Cody screamed. "Me too!" Jeremy said. "And me!" Kaleb yelled. "Darn, I'm too young." My little brother said. I patted his head. Jacob scowled and mumbled something. Xander read the description over and over. Finally he looked at me. "Are you going?" He asked quietly. "Yea!" I told him. "Then I'll go." He said. "Me too." Michael said smiling. "We have to make a short audition with the reasons why we think we should go." I told them. "You could all be in the same video, I'll record it." I told them. "I'll record yours." Cody volunteered. "K." I said, pretending to smile.


	3. Chapter 2, Auditions

Chapter 2, Auditions :

The boy's video was basically just listing all the good things about them, Cody trying to be cool, and Xander being his normal self. Everyone else just kept listing. At the end Cody added "Man, it would be awesome to have that prize money." I pressed the stop button on my video camera. Then I saved the vid. I took the video out and put in a blank tape. It was my turn now. I gave the camera to Cody and thought of what to say. Cody counted to four aloud and I smiled. "I'm Brianna." I said. "Anna for short. I think I should be on TDI because I'm strong, good at sports, and I have a really good chance at winning." I paused for a minute. "If I won, I'd use the money to help my friends. I lost my parents last year and I've been living with them for a while. I'd probably throw a party for everyone too. That would be awesome." Cody pressed the stop button. I sighed. "I doubt they'll pick me." I said. "Of course they'll pick you." He told me, patting me on the back gently. The videos were filmed in my room and Xander's room for some reason. So when my audition was filmed I was sitting on my bed. Now Cody was too. It was strange. I pushed him off my bed and he landed on the floor. "Jeez." He said. "Someone is grumpy."

The next day we sent in the auditions. I swear I had my fingers crossed all day. I felt so nervous. They'd probably laugh at me. Honestly I didn't care. I was mostly nervous for the guys. Cody would be so upset if he didn't make it. I sighed. "I sure hope they get to go." I whispered. I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Xander. "Hey." He said and walked in. "Hey Xandra." I mumbled. "What crawled in your butt?" He asked. "I'm just nervous that's all." I said. "We all are." Xander admitted. He admitted with a sigh. "Yesterday Cody told me he thought you were 'Annatastic'." Xander laughed. "What?" I gasped. "I don't know…Fantastic….Anna." He said smiling my favorite smile. I rolled my eyes. "Brianna." He whispered. Then he was silent. I looked over at him. "What Ginger?" I asked. "Never mind." Xander sighed. I punched his arm gently. He punched me back. "Is that the hardest you can punch?" I asked. "No." He said, smiling his dreamy smile again. He walked to the door. He looked back and then walked away. As soon as he was downstairs I got out my journal from behind my pillow. I wrote in it about once a week. But if he saw me writing in it he'd probably take it and read it. I felt embarrassed that I even had one of these. It was dark blue and I drew all over it. There was a skull, a music note, a guitar, and a heart. At least it was a bit more me than the one I had last year. It had been pink. And there was a sparkly unicorn with a rainbow background. My aunt had given it to me for my birthday, she didn't see me often. The one I had now my mom and dad got me as a little side gift with my guitar. They thought I'd write songs in it, I wrote a few, but they weren't very good.

Journal Entry:_** I'm not saying I love Xander....but maybe I do. Just a week ago we had hated each others guts. But now we seem a bit friendlier when we beat each other up…. God I love his smile. He's so awesome! Even the piercings on his lip and nose are cool. But he'll never like me…..I think Cody does though. I really hope we get to go to TDI. that would be so frickin' awesome.**_

At the end I drew a heart near a skull, I can draw really well. Not to brag or anything. When I was done writing I hid my journal and got out my electric guitar. I hadn't played it for a long time. I didn't have an amp, so I could barely hear it. I played a completely random song. It sounded good. I got out my journal again and wrote down what I just played. I would probably memorize it later but it was too hard right now, I was anxious. I finished writing the song, put away my guitar then changed into my pajamas. I yawned. It was 1:00. I hoped I didn't keep anyone up. They were probably still up anyway. I walked down a flight of stairs to Xander's room. The door was closed, I knocked. "Wait a sec." He said loudly. Then he came to the door. "Hey Anna." He said smiling cheerfully. "Hey." I said, flashing him my awesome smile. Xander wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed. "What's up?" He asked. I noticed his friends were in the room. "Nothing, I just wanted to say good-night." I told him. "Good-night." He said. "Good-night Xandie." I told him, smiling my joking smile. His friends whispered something to quiet for me to hear. Xander kissed my cheek quickly. My eyes opened wide and my face turned a bright red, I felt my heart do a somersault thingy. Before I knew it he closed the door. All his friends were talking loudly. "Shut up." I heard Xander whisper. I stood outside his room for a minute then walked back to my room in a daydream. Finally I got my mind of TDI. It was getting to the point where I was shaking and kept thinking I had something to do when I really didn't.


	4. Chapter 3, We're going to TDI dude!

Chapter 3, We're going to TDI!:

I woke up to screaming. "OH MY GOD!" I heard Cody scream. "No way!" Michael said in a rather high-pitched voice as he and Cody jumped around together. "Wicked!" Xander said. I ran down stairs. The boys were standing around a letter. "Who's it from?" I asked. "Total Drama Island!" Xander told me. "OMG!" I screeched. I ran over to the letter and grabbed it from the middle of the table. Cody, Michael, Xander and Jeremy were accepted. That left Kaleb, the normal, nice guy. He was nice to everyone, I can't believe Xander was his friend. They were almost exact opposites. I trusted Kaleb around Jacob, they were like best friends or something. "What about me?" I asked. Cody passed me an envelope. I tore it open. "ACCEPTED!" I screamed. "Yes!" Cody and Xander said together. Xander punched Cody and he fell. _Poor Cody_, I thought sarcastically. Of course he couldn't defend himself, but I knew Xander enough to tell he hadn't punched his brother that hard. "What the heck dude?" Cody asked. Xander rolled his eyes. Michael and Jeremy were whispering to each other. But Kaleb was just standing there mumbling to himself. I walked over and patted him on the back. "It's okay dude, it's just a summer camp. If one of us wins I'm sure we'll share the money." I told him. He sighed. "You were probably just too normal for them." I said. He laughed. "I'm sure." He said sarcastically. "The boat comes tomorrow." Xander said. Everyone gasped. We ran upstairs to pack. I got out my huge black suitcase and packed pajamas, clothes, my toothbrush, and my midnight blue bikini with a white skull on the top. Then I added a few more things and put my guitar in its case. I almost forgot my journal and packed it in the front pocket. I put my cell phone on the charger. I hadn't used it often, but I might want it when I get to the camp. I wonder where it's going to be. I bet we're going to be at a five-star hotel or a beach or something. I couldn't wait. When I was done getting ready it was 5:30 P.M., everyone else was done by lunch. Xander came in. "Need help?" He asked. "No, I just finished." I told him. Xander nodded as he saw my suitcase, it was completely full. My guitar was next to it. "It's time for dinner." He said. "How come every time you come here it has something to do with food?" I asked him sarcastically. We both laughed. It was true though. Cody walked in the room. "Yo peeps." He said, still trying to be cool. We rolled our eyes. "You excited about tomorrow?" Cody asked. "Yea." I said. "Duh." Xander said.

Soon Cody and Xander left. I was too excited to eat dinner. I went right to bed, that way tomorrow would be sooner.


	5. Chapter 4, The Surprise

Chapter four, The Surprise:

The boat came later than I thought. Me, Michael, Xander, Cody and Jeremy had to walk to the dock together. It was really far away. I thought I broke my ankle. My guitar didn't help me at all. Luckily we left at five in the morning. It took us until seven to get to the dock. We were so tired. Cody fell asleep. The boat came at eight. I had to wake Cody up. We all got onto the boat. It was so small I thought it would sink. Xander started to carve an X into the floor of the boat with a pocketknife. I laughed. He smiled at me. I bent down and took the knife from his hand. I carved an A near the X. Xander smiled that dreamy smile at me again. I smiled back.

When we got to the camp I was sure we were at the wrong place. Xander jumped off the boat when we were almost to the dock. "Hey Xander." A weird guy said. "Hey Chris." Xander said to him. "Is this really were we're staying?" Xander asked. "Yea." Chris said. "Darn." I heard Xander whisper. I jumped down next. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Brianna." Chris announced. I waved. The only people there were a weird black guy, and a nerdy looking girl with braces. "Great to be here!" I said happily. Chris gave me a high five. "Hey, where's the five-star hotel?" I asked. "Not here." The black guy told me. "Hi! I'm Beth." The girl with braces said, she spat on me as she talked. "Hey." I said, putting down my guitar to shake her hand. "Cody." Chris said as Xander's brother got off the boat. Cody winked at Beth. "Yo Chris." He said, yet again attempting to be 'cool'. Xander took my guitar and set it next to the other contestant's things. I brought my suitcase over. Xander stood next to me and Beth. Soon the others were all of the boat and were greeted by Chris, the black guy, whose name was DJ, and Beth. Michael stood near DJ and Jeremy hid behind Xander. On the next boat came a goth girl. "Gwen." Chris McLain said. "What! I did not sign up for this!" Gwen complained. "Actually, you did." Chris said, pulling out a pile of papers. Gwen tore them up and threw them into the water. I saw Xander staring at her. I felt my jealousy rising. I didn't pay attention to the little misunderstanding between the new girl and the host for a while. "You're ride just left." I heard Chris finish. Gwen scowled. "Hey." Xander and I said together. "Hey." Gwen said a bit more cheerfully. She stood between me and Beth. Soon a guy with a pink shirt and a cowboy hat came. He was dancing. God, he was almost as hot as Xander! I guess I hadn't really seen many guys. He did a flip off the boat and his suitcase had to be thrown off the boat. They both landed on the dock. "Chris McLain!" The guy said. "Awesome to be here man." He added. "The Geoffster, welcome to the island man." Chris said. "Thanks man" Geoff said. "If they say man one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen told me. I honestly didn't blame her. Geoff dropped off his bag and came over and stood next to me and Xander. "Hey." I said. "I'm Brianna." Geoff smiled. "Hey Anna." After Geoff came a blonde haired girl with a blue bandanna. "This is Lindsey." Chris said. He was looking at her. "Not too shabby." He mumbled. "Hello." Lindsey said. "Is this the five-star hotel? It looks a lot like an island." She said. Chris put his hand on his forehead. "It is an island Lindsey." He told her. Soon after Lindsey came a mean black haired girl with sunglasses on. "This, is Heather." Chris told us. She stormed off as soon as she saw where we were. "Hey!" Cody said. Heather paid no attention. "Hi! Looks like we're your friends for the next eight weeks." Beth said, spitting on Heather. Heather looked disgusted. Next came a dude with a Mohawk and lots of piercings. I liked that kind of guy. I actually liked most of the guys here. "Duncan." Chris said. "I don't like surprises." He told Chris. They talked for a little while but I didn't pay any attention. "Hey gorgeous." Duncan said to either me or Beth. I blushed. "Hey." I said, assuming he wasn't talking to Beth. Xander looked mad, I wondered why. It's not like _he _liked Duncan or anything. So I had Geoff on one side, Duncan on the other and Xander semi-next to me. It was perfect so far. "I'm calling my parents; you can't make me stay here." Heather complained. "I know right!" I said sarcastically. "I mean, where's the spa? And I don't think I see a mall here." Heather said. "I know." I joked. Heather apparently didn't know I was joking. She seemed to be acting a bit better now. She stood next to DJ at the right end. Heather kept looking around in disgust. The next camper to arrive was water skiing behind the boat. "Here's Tyler!" Chris said. Tyler waved, and then fell and did this kind of front flip thing. "Awesome dude!" I heard Cody scream. "Wicked wipeout dude!" Chris said while laughing. When Chris turned around he found an orange haired dude with glasses and a keyboard was panting. "Welcome Harold." Chris said. Harold looked around. "This is a much better place to show off my awesome skills." Harold said. I giggled, I couldn't help it. Harold took his keyboard and bag over to the pile and stood next to Heather. She rolled her eyes. The next boat brought a huge headed dude with a guitar and a curly chin hair."Contestant number sixteen, Trent." Chris announced. "Hey, Good to meet you man. I saw you on that figure skating show." Xander interrupted Trent with a laugh, soon Duncan joined in. Chris looked embarrassed. "Hey, he rocked!" Trent defended the host. Trent came over and stood next to me, crap! In-between me and Duncan. "Do you play?" I asked, pointing to the guitar case he set down. "Yea, acoustic." Trent said. "I play electric." I told him. "Awesome." He said with a grin. Xander's face was bright red. "What's his problem?" Trent asked quietly. "I don't know." I admitted. He shrugged. I kept seeing Gwen glancing at Trent. Soon a girl with blonde hair and surfboard arrived at the island. "This is our surfer chick, Bridgett." Chris said. "Nice board, this isn't Malabo honey." Duncan said, rolling his eyes. "I thought we were going to be near the beach." Bridgett defended herself. "We are." Chris said, pointing to the polluted lake. Bridgett turned around and almost hit Chris with her surfboard. Geoff ran over to her. "Hey I'm Geoff." He said. "Hey." Bridgett said, turning around and hitting Xander with her board. I laughed as he fell off the dock. I simply jumped over the surfboard. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry." Bridgett said. "It's okay, he'll live." I told her. I held out my hand and Xander grabbed it. Apparently he couldn't swim. He was splashing wildly and gasping for breath. Bridgett stood next to Geoff, he smiled at her constantly. Couple numero dos, I thought. I was kind of upset though. Next came a heavy black girl. "Sup y'all? Leshawna in the house." She said loudly. "Chris baby, how's it going?" She asked. I saw Harold gasp. "You might want to save yourself the trouble, because I came here to win." Leshawna told us. "In your dreams!" Xander said. Leshawna ran over to him and almost punched him in the face. "Oh, you wanna go?" She said. I pulled Xander back. If this girl sat on him she'd probably kill him. Next came two girls wearing black and white striped shirts and pink pants. One was heavy and one was really skinny. "Katie, Sadie," Chris said. "Oh my gosh Katie look, it's a summer camp." The skinny one said. "Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to go to summer camp!" The fat one said. "EEEE!" It was the most annoying sound I've ever heard. A girl carrying a large blue bag came next. "Eva, glad you could make it." Chris said. Eva looked really strong; I bet I was stronger though. She dropped the bag on Cody's foot. "Ouch, what's in there? Dumbbells?" Cody asked. "Yes." Eva responded. Xander went over and picked up the bag. I saw Eva looking at him wide eyed. She came over and stood next to him after he dropped the bag at the end of the dock. The next boat brought a girl with shoulder-length brown hair. "Here comes Courtney." Chris said. He helped the girl off the boat. "Thanks." She said. She shook my hand. "Hey, I'm Courtney." She greeted me. "I'm Brianna." I told her. "Nice to meet you Brianna." Courtney said. She stood next to Eva. About a minute after Courtney got to the island a guy with a green shirt, and longish dark hair came. When we saw him this weird music came out of nowhere. "Where is that coming from?" I asked. But everyone's eyes were glued on the dude. "This is Justin." Chris McLain told us. "We chose you entirely on your looks." Chris told Justin. I rolled my eyes. "I can deal with that." Justin said. "Wow." I heard Courtney whisper. Justin stood next to her, that end was getting crowded. The next contestant to arrive was a girl with long orange hair. "Izzy." Chris said. "Hi Chris! Hi! Hi! Hi Chris!" Izzy said. She ran and fell out of the boat and hit her head on the dock. "That was bad." Tyler said before laughing. I walked over and slapped him. "Oww!" Tyler screamed. Courtney and I ran over to help Izzy. "That felt so….Good!" Izzy said. I laughed. "I'm Anna." I introduced myself. "Izzy I am." Izzy said. Izzy ran over to Chris and said something really quickly, I couldn't even understand it. "Hold on, first, we need a group photo." Chris told us all. "Come stand on this end of the dock." Chris jumped on the boat and got out a camera. Bridgett and I sat in the front, back to back with our legs crossed near our heels. Courtney and Izzy sat left of us almost the same way, but Courtney sat on her knees. Katie and Sadie were at our right, they sat with their legs in front; ours were to the side. Everyone else stood behind us. "One…Two…Whoops, forgot the lens cap." Chris said. He pressed a button. "Okay, hold that pose. One….Two….Darn, memory's full. Wow! Chef looked so good in that dress." He said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes. "Come on!" I screamed. "Now. One….Two…." Chris began. There was a loud crack. I felt myself falling into something cold and wet, the dock broke. We all fell into the lake, apparently our weight couldn't be held by the dock. I found myself gasping for breath. When I found out the ground was only to my shoulder's I stood up. I looked over at Xander, he closed his eyes dizzily and fell over in the water. "Xander!" I screamed. I swam to the bottom and pulled him up. He was heavy! "What's going on over there?" Geoff asked. Duncan ran over to help. We pulled Xander up onto the shore. He coughed a few times, his eyes were still closed. He was sweating. I felt his forehead and he shuddered. He had a fever somehow. His eyes opened and stared into mine. "I think he's alright." I told Duncan. "We make a great team." Duncan said. I nodded. "Guys, is Xander okay?" Chris asked. "Yea," I told him. "But he has a fever." Chris whispered excitedly, "Yea! And there go the ratings! Sky high baby!" I rolled my eyes. "Okay people. Meet me around the campfire in ten." Chris called loudly. What was his problem!? Xander nearly drowned and he didn't even care!

"Welcome to camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks." Chris said when all the campers had assembled at the campfire. "The campers sitting around you will be your competition, or maybe even your friends." I saw Xander glare at Trent, Duncan and Geoff evilly. "The contestant who stays on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off will win one-hundred thousand dollars." Chris said. Duncan was about to say something but I interrupted him. "Will the boys have to sleep next to the girls?" I asked. "Cause I don't want to be stuck near someone like him." I pointed to Harold and he blushed. "No, boys will have one side of the cabin girls have the other." Chris told me. "Can I have a cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsey asked. "I'm sorry Lindsey, but that's not how it works." Chris told her. "I have to be near Sadie or I'll die!" Katie said. "We will freak out and die. It's true!" Sadie said in her obnoxious voice. Gwen and I rolled our eyes at almost the same time. "How can two girls be so annoying?" I heard Jeremy whisper to Michael. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Cody had a new crush, thank god! And she was sitting right next to me, it was Gwen. Poor Gwen. "Okay, here's the deal." Chris said. "I'm going to divide you into two teams, if I call your name out go stand over there." He told us pointing to the left. "Anna." Chris said. "Gwen." Gwen and I high-fived then walked over to where Chris pointed. The next campers the host called were: Trent, Duncan, Xander, Lindsey, Katie, Justin, Michael, and Heather. The campers whose name he had said walked over to us. "Lastly, Bridgett and Geoff. You are the Killer Bass." Chris announced. He handed me a flag with a fish on it. Bridgett smiled sweetly at Geoff and they walked over together. "The rest of you, you will be the Screaming Gophers." Chris McLain said. He handed Harold a flag with a gopher screaming. "It's awesome; it's just like….so amazing." Harold said, looking at the flag in astonishment. "Wait! Sadie's a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher too!" Katie wailed. "It'll be alright Katie." Courtney said. "Oh I miss you already Sadie!" Katie cried as was pulled away. "I miss you too!" Sadie cried as she was dragged away by me and Gwen. "Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera, in all public areas through this competition." Chris said. He went into an outhouse. "You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diary anytime you want." He said when he was in there. "What the heck." I said to Gwen. Sadly I was first to go in the 'Confession can.' I blinked a few times. "Umm….this is really weird and creepy so far, I thought it would be a lot different." I said. Gwen was next. When she came back Lindsey went in. I just sat there, wondering what they were saying.

Soon everyone was back on the dock. "Any questions?" Chris asked. No one spoke up. "Good. Now let's go find your cabins." He showed us two cabins. "Gophers take the east, Bass take the west." The host said. "Isn't this a little summer camp?" Heather asked as we walked in our cabin. "Yea it is genius." I told her, rolling my eyes. "I'm confused, where are the outlets?" Lindsey asked. "Well, there are some in the communal bathrooms." Chris said. "Communion bathrooms? But I'm not a catholic." Lindsey said. "Communal." Chris said. "That means we shower together." Gwen informed the still dumbstruck girl. "Aww!" Lindsey whined. "Uh Chris? Is there some kind of chaperone somewhere?" Geoff asked. "You're all sixteen, old enough to be a counselor in training. Besides me you guys will be unsupervised." Chris told him. He forgot that Xander was seventeen….oh well. "Sweet!" Geoff cheered. Courtney smiled. "I was a CIT." She announced. Chris ignored her. "Okay everyone, you have half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge, starting…now!" He announced. As soon as he left there was a loud shriek. We all ran to the cabin to find Lindsey standing on a chair, while a cockroach crawled on the ground nearby. DJ shrieked and jumped up in terror. He landed on Gwen's bed and it cracked in half. I patted her on the back. Everyone ran or climbed on something. "It's just a bug!" I told them. The only ones left on the ground were me, Xander, Gwen, Tyler and Duncan. Duncan got out an axe and cut the cockroach in half. "Well that's one way to kill a cockroach." Gwen said. I laughed. "If you ever see one of those again just call me." Tyler told Lindsey. "Cause you know……I could do that too." Tyler and Lindsey stared at each other for a moment. "Couple number four." I whispered. At least I thought…I kind of lost track after two somehow.

Next we all went to the kitchen. The chef was a strong looking black dude. "Listen up I will serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day." He said really loudly. "Relax." I said under my breath. "Excuse me. Did you just say something tough girl?" Chef Hatchet asked. "Yea, yes I did." I answered. He threw a knife and it barely missed my head. I had to push Cody out of the way so that he could keep his head. The poor dude couldn't keep himself from getting hurt. The chef growled. "Here's your dang food!" He said, putting some kind of gross slop in front of me. He put a red thingy on a bun. "Eww! Can't you cook semi-decently?" I asked him. "NO!" He screamed in my face, blowing back my hair with his disgusting breath. "Fine." I mumbled, walking away. "No need to yell." Everyone else got their food. "Nice." Duncan said sitting next to me. "Did you see the way he screamed?" I asked. "Yea!" Duncan said with a laugh. Geoff and Bridgett sat next to me on the other side. Xander, Gwen and Trent sat across from us. I didn't really talk to the rest of my team so I didn't care where they sat. "That was awesome." Xander told me. I gave him a high-five. "Totally." Trent said. Gwen just kept looking at Trent. Bridgett and Geoff kept glancing at each other too. I didn't bother touching my slop; I knew I'd just see it again anyway. I'd just sneak into the kitchen later with whoever wanted to come and steal some food anyway. If I could escape from juvie three times I could easily steal food from an old man's kitchen. I think I saw Gwen's food crawl away. Gross! "Welcome to the main lodge." Chris said. "Dude, can we like order a pizza or something?" Geoff asked. Chef threw a knife at him. Where does he get all these knives?! "Woah, its okay. Brown slop is cool right?" Geoff asked us. "No, it's not." I mumbled, laughing a bit. Chef glared at me. "Your first challenge will be in one hour." Chris announced. "Oh my god. What do you think they'll make us do?" Sadie asked DJ. "It's our first challenge; it can't be too hard." DJ told her.

"Okay everyone, get on your bathing suits. I hope you're ready to swim, cause your first challenge is jumping off this cliff into the lake." Chris told us. "You're kidding right?" I asked. "Nope." Chris said. I went into the confession can to, well you know…..confess duh. "He can't be serious." I said. "One of us will get killed!" But no, sadly the host was really making us jump. "Crap." I said to Gwen. "What the heck is wrong with him?" I was already changed into my bathing suit. I felt so strange. None of the boys were wearing shirts, it freaked me out. "Our first challenge today is jumping off this cliff." Chris told us. "Sounds fun." I said, rolling my eyes.


	6. Chapter 5, A shocking departure!

Chapter five, the first challenge-

Chris nodded. "As you can see, there are two target areas. The wider area is filled with man-eating sharks, and the smaller area is the safe zone." He announced. "That's your target area, its shark free….we think."

Leshawna looked at the host with wide eyes. "Excuse me, if you think I'm jumping into that lake….you're just crazy." She told him.

"For each one of your teammates who jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. The supplies will help you with the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub." Chris told us. "The team with the best hot tub will get to have a wicked hot tub party tonight, while one of the losers will have to be sent home." The host looked around. "Okay, Killer Bass will be going first." He told us. Bridgett looked off the edge of the cliff.

"Umm…okay who wants to go first?" She asked. No one volunteered.

"Fine." I said, crossing my arms. I looked over the edge. "Well, here goes nothing." I said. My heart was beating really quickly. I might as well get it over with, I told myself. I closed my eyes and jumped. Michael hugged Cody.

Somehow I heard him say. "Dah-ling I hope that girl you're crazy about don't die." I fell with great speed and luckily fell in the safe zone. My teammates cheered above.

"It's not that bad!" I screamed. It was actually kind of fun. A boat came and I got into it. My hair was covering my face. Next Bridgett went.

"It's not going to be that bad." She told herself. Then she jumped. She landed in the safe zone too! The Killer Bass cheered wildly. Geoff went next, then Gwen, next Justin, Xander, Trent and then Duncan. Gwen acted like she didn't care, but I could see how scared she was, her face was like an open book. I found that funny. Justin tried to protect his 'precious' face, Xander and Duncan just crossed their arms and scowled. Trent tried not to look scared, but like Gwen, his face told me everything. That might be useful later on. They all landed in the safe zone! Yes! Our team was winning!

"We need one more camper to jump." Chris told the campers who were standing on the cliff.

"Michael?" Heather suggested.

"No way, gal!" He said, looking over the cliff. "I'm like, totally afraid of heights." He told Chris. DJ nodded.

"They're scary." He said.

"Fine, anyone else?" Chris asked.

"Uh….Katie, you go." Heather said.

"I'm not jumping without Sadie!" Katie said.

"Can we be on the same team? Can we Chris? Can we? Huh, Can we Chris?" The said together.

"I'll switch places. " Izzy said.

"Okay, fine. Katie and Sadie are now Screaming Gophers." Chris told us.

"EEE!" Katie and Sadie said together. Izzy jumped next, screaming "Wee!" randomly before she landed in the cold lake.

"Okay, so we have nine jumpers two chickens." Chris said as Heather walked down the escalator in her new chicken hat.

"It looks so fab!" I joked. She rolled her eyes.

"If the Screaming Gophers can beat that, I'll add in a cart to pull the supplies." Chris told us. I gasped. That was so unfair.

"I can't jump." Cody complained.

"Oh, you will jump." Leshawna told him. She lifted him up and threw him off the cliff. He screamed and flapped his arms like a baby bird trying to fly.

"Cool." He said when he landed in the safe zone. Soon after him came Leshawna. Beth was next but she chickened out.

"I'm sorry." She told her team. Me, Duncan, Gwen and Xander made chicken noises. Eva went next. She didn't even scream. After her went Tyler, he hit the cliff and fell right into the shark zone. He screamed and tried to swim away. One bit his foot as he got to shore and he cried like a little baby. Duncan and Xander laughed. DJ was next. He claimed his chicken hat and went down the chicken way. Duncan made chicken noises. I didn't, it was getting lame. I decided I would be nice to everyone from now on, that way I would have a better chance at staying on the island. Courtney was next.

"Umm… I can't jump. I have a medical condition." She told Chris.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Chris asked her.

"One that prevents me from jumping off cliffs." She lied. "Okay, here's your chicken hat." Chris said happily.

"We have four jumpers and three chickens." Chris announced. Katie and Sadie jumped together holding hands. Next Harold jumped; they all landed in the shark free zone.

"Okay, since the Screaming Gophers had less jumpers and more chickens than the other team…. it looks like the Killer Bass win the cart." Chris announced. "Yes!" My team cheered. I looked up on the cliff, Michael was still there! We had forgotten all about him! "Wait, how many people jumped?" I asked him. "Uh..nine? I think so at least, how am I supposed to know?!" He screamed. I rolled my eyes. "If there was only one chicken....that means we need to have one more person jump to win."

" Michael! Get your butt down here!" Xander screamed.

"Noooo! No way!" Michael screeched.

"Please!" I said, giving him the puppy-dog face. That got him every single time.

"Whatever, but I won't be happy bout it!" Michael grumbled. He plugged his nose and jumped. Just before he hit the water a huge shark jumped up and he disappeared. There was a gasp and everyone backed up from the water.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, accidentally leaping into Xander's arms. He looked down at me with a strange smile. I smacked his face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. I felt my face blush bright red.

"We'll be right back after the break!" Chris told the camera. The camera men looked around after they turned the cameras off.

"What was that all about?" A cute camera dude with light brown hair asked. "Was he acting?"

"No! OMG! We're gonna be sued! No!!" Chris cried. I blinked a few times. Michael's face kept flashing into my mind. Cody starting bawling his eyes out, Jeremy looked pale and couldn't talk, but Xander just stood there, looking at me. I jumped out of his arms and stared at him with my hands on my hips. What was his problem? His friend just DIED!

"Don't you even care!" I screeched. "Even the people that hardly knew him look upset."

"Whatever, I was only his friend because I owed him thirty bucks." Xander shrugged. Memories flashed into my head. Michael was the only one close to a girl in the house, he was the only one I could gossip with or actually talk to without feeling to awkward. I felt sick.

"He's not dead, right?" Lindsay asked. "Fakesies?" I shook my head. Now Izzy would never know about Michael's crush on her. She looked kinda sad, but not to much. Gwen patted my back.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yea, just a bit freaked." I responded as close to calmly as possible. I looked out into the lake. It was exactly the same as it had been, like nothing had happened. Xander put his arm around me, I was too scared to even do anything about it. I felt so....upset. But why? I hardly knew Michael. I mean, I had lived in the same house as him and the others for a while know, but we weren't BFFs.

"I didn't know.....I didn't realize that death could be around the corner, just waiting." I whispered. Memories of the fire made tears flood down my cheeks.

"It's okay, Anna. You've been through this before, you'll get over it....right?" Xander asked. I nodded miserably. I was such a drama queen! How could I be thinking of only myself!? I'm sure other people were more sad than me! Plus, I'm not the only one who's experienced the death of someone they cared about. Trent stood between me and Gwen. The sky looked stormy. Gwen looked like she was fantasizing. I caught Trent's gaze for a moment. It made me feel so much better.


End file.
